vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Beach Party VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob *Kipper: Amazing Discoveries *The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party *Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess/Angelina in the Wings *Barney: Round & Round We Go Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Beach Party" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnston ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Romano ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Leilani - Ana Maclia Towry ** Kalea - Cheryl Toma ** Mr. Boyd - Robert Sweatmon * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe, C.A.S. * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley, Vic Sosa, Jim Wrenn * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm H. Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Jim L. Fischer, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, David Lynn, Andy Stefanek * Lead Props/Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Set Decorator: Cindy Crisp * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Rhett Bakke, Edd Chappell, Haden Garrett, Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity, Justin Trofholz * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarim, Jr., Vickers Black * Greenperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose-Dallas * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Set Construction: David Voss * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James L. Frazier, Jr. * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Shoppers: Michelle Gay McDaniel, Lakisha Staughter * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Danielle Marshall, Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales, Brad Bush * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Costume Stitcher: Margaret Foster * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Casey Sitnson * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Song "Icy Creamy Ice Cream": Willy Welch * Production Assistants: Halim Jabbour, Jr., Corey Jones * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher & Supervisor: Dianne Giffham * Production Interns: Jessica Gunter * Animation & Video Effects: The Stokes Group - Dallas, Rexas * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Tradtional · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kettle and the marching dino and children are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney, BJ and the marching dino and chidlren and barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Silly Hats Barney Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Category:2000s